


Salthazar

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Team Free Will [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Balthazar Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Salthazar, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outside Sex, Salthazar - Freeform, Thoughtful Balthazar, Vacation, getaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar ask Sam to steal away to test the waters again. But Balthazar is looking for something in particular from his hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ongoing journey of Balthazar and Sam. Their story began in Sacrifice, then moved along in Getaway and now this. It is intended to be a longer fic than the previous two. I hope you enjoy Salthazar as much as I do.

“Samuel.” Balthazar called to Sam, he sounded hesitant, nervous even.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Never mind.” Balthazar got up from where he was perched on the end of the bed and went to walk out, Sam called out to him stopping him.

 

“Baal, wait. What's on your mind? Please come talk to me.” Sam smiled and patted his knee, “Come on tell me what’s bothering you. “

 

Balthazar looked at Sam sideways, “What did you just call me?”

 

Now it was Sam’s turn to look hesitant. “Baal. It means -”

 

“King. Yes, I know.” Balthazar approached Sam, glancing at his lap, “Did you really mean for me to sit on your lap?” the playful edge coming back to his voice.

 

“Sure.” Was Sam's only response, he gave a smile that he hoped was inviting.

 

Balthazar draped himself artfully across Sam's lap. He had a way of making everything look and sound either sexual or extremely classy. He had an arm around Sam’s shoulder and his fingers playing in his hair.

 

“Why did you call me that mon cœur?”

 

Sam blushed a bit. Sighing, he tried relaxing in his seat, resting his hands in Balthazar’s lap. “Weeell, I know we have been taking it slow,”

 

“Painfully slow.” Balthazar interrupted.

 

“But, regardless of that, you know that I love you. It use to be, everything I did I wondered what would Dean think of me, how would he react? How will it affect Dean? But now my only thought is of you. What would you think of me? How will it affect you? How will it affect us? And you are the most patient, understanding person I know, I know you would never purposely make me feel like you were judging me. It's me, always feeling like I'm not good enough. Anyways, uh, I guess the point I'm trying to make is, you are my center. You take precedence over everything. So in a sense, it’s like you are my King. Do you mind?”

 

“The nickname? Heavens no! I love it.” Balthazar gave Sam a kiss that was meant to be quick, but when their lips touched, he couldn't bear to pull away. Sam leaned into the kiss, biting Baltazar’s lip gently. Balthazar let loose a breathy moan. Sam pulled away blushing.

 

“Alright then my Liege, what’s on your mind?”

 

“I know we just got back from the cabin, but I wanted to see if you would go somewhere with me overnight.” He looked Sam in the eyes as he spoke, “You and Dean are in between cases, and Cas is here tonight, I figured you wouldn't be missed.” He added quickly. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Really? Just that simple darling?”

 

“Yeah. Why not? Uncoiled use some alone time with you.”

 

Balthazar leaned in, kissing Sam softly as he poofed them to the super secret location. When he pulled away from Sam, Sam’s breath caught. The view was absolutely breathtaking. 

 

Balthazar watched Sam. He was beautiful. He was this great big package of sunshine. Sam had closed his eyes, and raised his face to the sky. Lips parted as he took in the full vibe of their location. He was experiencing it with his whole body. 

 

Balthazar was still on Sam’s lap, and Sam’s arms were wrapped around his waist loosely. Balthazar got so much joy from just being around Sam sometimes it was hard to keep it all in. He brushed his lips against Sam's. Hovering above his lips. He couldn't seem to help help himself when he was in the presence of his brilliant hunter.

 

He turned in Sam’s arms so he was straddling his hips, taking Sam’s face in between both of his hands he placed chaste kiss, after chaste kiss against his lips; until Sam placed a hand on the back of his head holding him there. It was just a meeting of lips, barely there kisses. 

 

Balthazar ran his tongue along Sam’s lip, silently seeking entrance. Sam opened his mouth, allowing Balthazar's tongue to delve in, stroking, tasting the very essence of Sam. He relished the moments like this.

 

Sam pressed into Balthazar, deepening their kiss, sliding his own tongue in his angels waiting mouth. The kiss turned feverish, they couldn't seem to be able get enough of each other, hands roaming, touching, kneading, gripping. This had been happening steadily over the past few weeks. 

 

Balthazar could feel Sam’s erection pressing against him. He let out a small moan. He rocked slightly against Sam, testing the waters. The hands at his waist tightened and Sam gave a low groan. It made Balthazar shiver. 

 

Sam’s arms were now wrapped tightly around Balthazar’s shoulders, pressing their bodies closer, trying to increase the pressure building up. 

 

“Samuel. My love, if you're not ready, say so and I’ll stop right now, otherwise I may not be able to stop later.” Balthazar gasped out in between moans. 

 

Sam decided to kiss a blazing trail along the angel's neck. Sucking and biting Balthazar into distraction. Sam could feel Balthazar’s hardness pressing into his stomach. Balthazar was driving him crazy with his kisses and quiet moans, hands digging into his scalp and back. It made him want to do all sort of things he never dreamed of doing before. Experimentally he rolled his hips up into Balthazar. Both men gasped. 

 

“Mon cœur, please...tell me...what you want?”

 

“You. Always and only you. Sam growled out, thrusting up. Balthazar crushed his mouth into Sam’s once again. With a touch of his finger he made their clothes disappear. It was now just the sweet slide of skin against skin. They rocked against each other more desperately. Both seeking the same thing. 

 

Whereas Balthazar was loud in his pleasure, as he is apt to be, Sam was a quiet lover, he gave deep seeded groans, grunts of need. It was sexy. Balthazar loved feeling Sam’s breath coming out hard against his heated skin. He bit down hard on Sam’s shoulder causing him to gasp loudly. Oh he liked that, he did it again, enticing the same response from Sam's lips.

 

He snapped his fingers making layers upon layers of blankets appear under them and piles of pillows strewn about. 

 

Sam felt the softness appear under him, he twisted, maneuvering Balthazar beneath him. He rested his forehead against the angels, running his hand lazily through his short hair. He wanted to make this last, to prolong it. Balthazar had been so understanding of Sam’s hesitancy in taking this step, he wanted to make sure this moment was perfect for his angel. His body was nestled in between Balthazar’s thighs. It was heaven. “You are my heaven.” Sam whispered against his lips. I can't believe you brought me to the Himalayas, this is amazing.”

 

Sam didn't realize, that when he was particularly emotional, he broadcast his thoughts and emotions loudly. Balthazar tilted his chin up to capture Sam’s lips again. His thoughts were heartbreaking. He felt he didn't deserve to be happy, he didn't deserve Balthazar. But he was wrong, it was Balthazar who didn't deserve him. He tried to express what he was feeling through his kiss. Sam was a man of action, actions spoke a lot louder to him than words.  He whispered in Sam’s mind,  _ “I love you Samuel Winchester and you deserve so much more than me, I wish I could put into words all that I feel for you. But you will have to settle for me showing you instead.” _

 

“Show me.” Sam invited. Balthazar took Sam in, his long, lean but muscular frame, broad sculptured shoulders. His lovely hair falling down around his face. Eyes still closed, lips slightly parted. “Baal, I’m sure. I'm more than ready.”

 

“Yes, I can feel that Samuel, and it’s quite impressive.” Balthazar could help but bait him. 

 

“You know what else is impressive?” Sam taunted, “You.” Sam leaned down, finding Balthazar’s lips easily even with his eyes closed. Sam put his heart in his kiss and hands as he ran them over his lover, as if he himself was sculpting him from the ground up. He hesitated only a second before talking Balthazar’s ridged length in hand. Stroking him slowly, he kissed down Balthazar’s neck, across his collarbone and to his shoulder, where he kissed reverently before sinking his teeth in the angels flesh. He quickly licked over the offended area, drawing moans of pleasure from Balthazar. 

 

Balthazar buried his hands in Sam’s hair, pulling gently and calling out his name, “Sammy.” Sam paused, Balthazar had never called him that before, he shrugged it off and closed his mouth over one taunt nipple. Flicking his tongue over it, and around it. Scraping his teeth over the sensitive nub. He looked up and kissed Balthazar quickly, tongue darting in his mouth, like he was desperately seek salvation. Just as quickly he dragged his mouth away, lavishing the same attention on Balthazar’s other nipple. He was still stroking Balthazar slowly, closing his massive hand around him, pumping him up and down, circling the tip with his thumbnail lightly. 

 

Balthazar was speaking in between moans, in 3, no, 4 different languages. Balthazar tried to hide his intelligence behind his acidic wit. Sam loved that side of him.

 

Sam kissed down Balthazar’s flat stomach, and part of him couldn't help but wonder if he had chose this vessel because he found this body attractive. He and Balthazar looked drastically different. He nibbled gently along his angel's side, letting go of his manhood to run his nails down the opposite side. 

 

Balthazar was writhing beneath Sam’s expert touch. When Sam’s mouth had reached the apex of Balthazar’s thighs, he licked a long line from the base of his already leaking cock, to the outside of his hip. And then he blew on that wet area, causing ripples to quake over Balthazar. 

 

Balthazar’s hands were like a vice grip in Sam’s hair, unable to relax his hands, he was wound too tight. “Sammy, please.” He begged. “Don't bugger off on me now.”

 

Sam closed his mouth over the head of Balthazar's erection. It jerked on it's own accord. Balthazar cried out, “Sammy, dear god…I'm back in Heaven.” Sam chuckled around the hard length in his mouth, raising little goose bumps along the angel's skin. Sam sucked hard, tightening his mouth around him and then slowly lowering his head. When his lips finally met his hand, Balthazar was shaking, no longer intelligible. Sam started corkscrewing his hand and mouth in opposite directions as he picked up speed, loving the sounds coming out of his Baal. He let his cock slide from his mouth, and ran his tongue from base to tip, darting his tongue into the small slit in the head. Balthazar arched off the ground. Sam took one of his hands and placed it on Balthazar’s stomach, pushing him back down. “Mercy.” Balthazar breathed out. “Mercy Samuel.”

 

Sam licked him again, this time from tip to base. He held his hand open on Balthazar’s stomach and thought the word lube to him. A bottle appeared in his hand.

 

He continued to work Balthazar in and out of his mouth. Using one hand, he squeezed lube in his palm, letting it slide down his palm and to his fingertips. Balthazar spread his left leg out to accommodate Sam. Sam spread the angel open, pushing one long, delicious finger into him, slowly as to not hurt him. 

 

Balthazar swore this was the sweetest, cruelest sort of torture. He would surely ignite and die in a flame so bright, it would blind his poor Samuel.  _ His _ Samuel. Glorious, wonderful Sam. Always aiming to please. And right now, he was on target. 

 

Sam was now working two fingers in and out of him, very slowly. His thick fingers stretching him. He was also placing long licks up his shaft, as if he was licking a ice cream cone. Balthazar looked down the length of his body at Sam, it was the most erotic thing he had seen this side of Heaven.

 

Sam having properly opened Balthazar up a bit stop lavishing attention on his cock and was placing small kisses along his hip and inner thighs. 

“Balthazar, I need to use another finger to make sure you're ready for me, okay?”

 

Balthazar feeling impatient and edgy snapped at Sam, “This isn't my first rodeo Samuel, get on with it.”

 

Sam smiled up at him, taking the head of his cock in his mouth rolling his tongue around it, he pressed three fingers in. Balthazar gasped loudly, body again trying to rise off the ground, but Sam had a restraining hand holding him in place. 

 

He worked his fingers in and out, searching for the magic spot. The spot that would drive Balthazar mad with need.  _ Dammit! This was a lot more difficult than it looked. _

 

Sam was ready to throw in the towel when, when he accidentally rubbed over that elusive little nub. Both shouted out. One in triumph and the other in pleasure. Sam concentrated on the sounds Balthazar was making, letting it be his guide to what his angel liked. His moans and gasps were becoming more frantic, he was close. “I love you my Baal, come for me. Let me see you come and know I was able to do this for you. You’ve been so patient wi-” 

 

“Sam shut up! I can't concentrate on your sweet words  _ and  _ the naughty things you are doing to me.” 

 

Sam grinned. “I thought orgasms tended to make people more agreeable?” Sam teased. 

 

“Bloody hell Samuel, I'm not people and you haven't made me come yet, so get to work!”

 

“As you command it my Liege.” Sam intensified the thrust of his fingers over the prostate, and again taking Balthazar in his mouth. He thrust hard with his fingers and sucked him off slowly.

 

Balthazar felt like he was going mad with Sam’s tactics. He felt bad for snapping at him, but he wasn't thinking straight. Involuntarily he started thrusting up into Sam's mouth, panting, so close.

 

Sam saw Balthazar was building up for his orgasm, he sat up without his fingers losing stride, he kissed Balthazar, hard and hungry. He groaned into the kiss.  He pulled back some so he could watch him. “Aah, Sammy, Sam- Sa- ohhh, I'm co- Samuel!” Sam almost came himself watch the way Balthazar came. Forcefully, gracefully and with his name on his lips. It made him feel possessive over his angel. Sam didn’t even mind the come that was currently coating his chest, he earned that. He lay against Balthazar kissing his shoulder, neck, hand. Wherever his lips could touch without him moving. After Balthazar regained his ability to breath, he snapped into existence a warm wet cloth. Passing it to Sam he said, “Here my love. Clean up the mess I made of you. I can't move yet.” Sam sitting up kissed him on the corner of his mouth and took the cloth and placed it between Balthazar’s buttocks, allowing the warmth to alleviate some of the soreness. “Can you get me a container with warm water?” Balthazar did along with another rag. He wiped the spent angel off first, then himself. 

 

“Inquiring minds want to know. Since I am the first and only man you have ever been with, how on earth did you learn to do that?”

 

When Sam didn't respond Balthazar opened his eyes and looked at him. He was bright red. Sam looked at Balthazar. 

 

“I, uh, I watched a bunch of gay porn.” Sam said quickly, his words running together. 

  
Balthazar's eyes bulged. Sitting up, he scooted closer to Sam, pulling the taller man back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed the side of his jaw. “You are truly more than I deserve. Let's go inside.”


	2. Dinner

“Inside?” Sam questioned?

 

Balthazar stood up, helping Sam up as well. Snapping his fingers all the stuff disappeared. Taking Sam's hand he led him around a rock face. For the second time that day Sam stood in awe. There was a two story house built into the mountains.

 

“How can this be here and no one know about it? Better yet, how are we able to breath without trouble at 29,000 feet above sea level?”

 

“I love it when you get all nerdy on me. But we aren't on Mount Everest, so we aren't that high up, we are on a lower mountain called Imja Tse, and we are 20,305 feet above sea level. Also there is an enchantment over this little area. I won this little slice of heaven in a game of high stakes poker. 70 degree weather all the time and no one can see or detect it. There are no passes that run anywhere near here.”

 

Balthazar led Sam inside, giving him a tour of the house. The front of the house was completely made of glass so you had a clear view of the sky and the mountain ranges. 

 

“This place is amazing. If I ever retire, we’re living here.” Balthazar’s heart jumped at the implication of Sam’s words, and Sam hadn't even realized what he said or the importance of it. But subconsciously Sam wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Balthazar couldn't stop the bloody tears that had welled up. He had never been an emotional sod until he fell for Samuel Winchester. 

 

Sam had walked over to the window, watching the sky gradually darken. He was unaware of the emotions currently wreaking havoc inside Balthazar. Sam placed a hand on the glass, from way up here, looking out over the mountains that peaked up through the clouds, he could believe he was actually in heaven. And he couldn't think of a better person to be with at that moment. His mind did flicker a reminder about Jess that he gently pushed away. She was his past, he had come to terms with that. Balthazar, Balthazar could be his future. 

 

Sam jumped as Balthazar came up behind him, sliding his arms around his waist.

 

“Don't be such a pansy Samuel. It’s just you and I here. Balthazar sniffled. Alarmed Sam tried to turn around but Balthazar held him fast. 

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. 

 

“Of course, just a bit nippy in my birthday suit is all.” Balthazar kissed the middle of Sam’s back, once, twice, three times. He tightened his hold around Sam’s waist giving another sniffle. 

 

Sam covered Balthazar’s hands with his own, he could tell something was wrong, but Balthazar hadn't adjusted so well with the emergence of his new emotions. But he wanted the angel to know he was here for him. 

 

They stood there for 45 minutes watching the sun set, and the moon rise. He patted Balthazar’s hand. He let Sam go. Sam turned and looked down at Balthazar. His nose was red and eyes showed signs of crying. He pulled Balthazar into a tight hug, which with the height difference pulled Balthazar’s face right between Sam’s well defined pectorals. Sam kissed the top of his head and let him go. 

 

“Which way is the kitchen again? I am starving. I'm going to cook for us.”

 

Balthazar started walking them towards the kitchen. “Sam you know you don't have to, not only do I not need to eat, I can get you whatever you want to eat, already prepared.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“Very well, tell me what you need and I shall fetch it for you my love.”

 

Sam ran down a list of things he needed, Balthazar snapped them into existence. “And clothes.”

 

Balthazar actually pouted. Sam laughed.

Cooking nude is never a good idea my Liege.”

 

“Fine.” Balthazar snapped his fingers, dressing Sam in low slung black parachute style pants, a tight, v-neck, sleeveless black shirt and white pinstripe vest. 

 

Sam looked down at himself. “Seriously? I look like Aladdin.”

 

“You look classier than Aladdin ever did. And yummier if I may say so.” 

 

Balthazar left out of the kitchen, leaving Sam to his cooking, he had something he wanted to tend to.

 

Roughly an hour and a half later Sam shouted for Balthazar to come down and eat. He had set the table in the formal dining room which had a view of the moon over the mountains. Sam had foregone the lights in favor of candles, creating a romantic atmosphere.

 

Balthazar entered the room and Sam's breath lodged in his throat. Balthazar had dressed himself in well fitting black dress pants, a black button up shirt with the top 4 buttons undone, and a leather blazer. He had decided to forego shoes. He looked good enough to eat. Sam was still dressed in the ridiculous Aladdin getup. 

 

Remembering to breathe he went to Balthazar’s chair sliding it out, bending at the waist, “My Liege.” Balthazar sat down smiling. Sam leaned in and stole a kiss. Straightening back up, Sam took the top off of the plate in front of Balthazar. 

 

The smell coming from the plate actually had Balthazar’s mouth watering. There was a baked potato, steak and of course a salad. He looked at Sam, “Thank you Samuel.” Sam smiled just standing there. Balthazar remembered a custom he had observed, he cut into the stake, taking a bite. He was a bit apprehensive, but he raised the fork to his mouth and ate the bit of meat. It was quite good. “Excellent. Give my compliments to the chef." Sam beamed.

 

Snapping his fingers Balthazar dressed Sam in black dress pants, a looser fit than Balthazar's, a muted green, button up silk shirt, and matching black suit jacket. He looked good. Sam grinned his approval.

 

Balthazar had the seat at the head of the table and Sam took the seat to his left. He removed the cover from his plate revealing the same food. They ate their food making small talk. Sam was told the full story of how Balthazar had won this place. He was playing against a group of witches and warlocks, and he had bet his servitude to the winner, and if he won he got to choose an enchantment from each player. He had won just by the skin of his teeth. He chose this location and built the house and with different enchantments from the collective players he had this house protected from the effects of weather, also he had perfect weather, as he mentioned before. Along with the fact that no one would ever stumble upon this place and and the atmosphere was that of being at sea level. This was one of his bolt holes, one of the places he escaped to when he needed to leave the world behind. 

 

Sam had reached across the table and was holding Balthazar’s hand. “How about some dessert? Sam asked. 

 

“There's more? Bloody hell man, are you trying to spoil me?”

 

Sam stood, kissed Balthazar quickly and went to the kitchen.

 

When he returned he had a shallow bowl that held a warm brownie with vanilla ice cream all around it and a cherry on top.

 

“I wondered what that heavenly smell was.”

 

“This is a brownie sundae. There is hot fudge on the bottom. Most people usually put it on the top but, if I'm going to eat one I don't like my ice cream melting all over the place.” Sam picked up the cherry by the stem and held it in front of Balthazar’s mouth expectantly. 

 

Balthazar knew zilch about food, and just looked at Sam. “Am I supposed to make a wish or something?” he asked. Sam laughed. 

 

“How on earth are you so culturally diverse and know nothing about food? You even know tons about alcohol.”

 

“Well I don't eat. Why would I need to know about food?”

 

“I guess you don't, but you pride yourself on being the most human of the angels. The one who knows more about us than any other angel.”

 

“I know what foods you shouldn't eat.” Balthazar stated defensively. 

 

“Okay, I'll show you, and then you can do it.” Sam went and fetched another cherry.

 

He placed a cherry in front of his own mouth, “Watch.” Sam opened his mouth, wrapped his tongue around the cherry and pulled it into his mouth. Balthazar’s eyes darkened at the sight. “It’s meant to -” Balthazar had leapt from his chair and fused his mouth to Sam’s. He kissed him feverishly, tongue sweeping inside his mouth, tasting remnants of the cherry and tonight's dinner. Pulling away he sat back down. 

 

“Do it again.” Balthazar demanded hotly.

 

“No. You do it.” Sam held the second cherry in front of Balthazar’s mouth. He mimicked Sam’s actions. Sam stopped smiling. _That was hot._ “As I was saying, it is meant to be seductive.”

 

“And was it?” Balthazar asked.

 

Sam nodded his head. He picked up the two spoons, he handed one to Balthazar and kept the other for himself. Taking a spoon full, making sure he had a bit of brownie and ice cream, he held it out to Balthazar. 

 

Balthazar opened his mouth, allowing Sam to feed him.  _ Dear Father in Heaven!  _ He closed his eyes savoring the treat. When he opened them again, Sam had another spoon full already waiting for him. Again he opened his mouth, closing his lips over the spoon and allowing Sam to slide the spoon from between his lips. It was even better the second time.

 

Sam felt himself getting hard. He was almost certain Balthazar didn't even realize he moaned each time he tasted the sundae. He quickly took another spoonful, waiting for Balthazar to open his eyes so he could feed it to him. 

 

Balthazar opened his eyes, Sam was waiting with another spoon. “Mon cœur, if you keep feeding me this, it will be none left for you.”

 

“I don't normally eat sweets like this anyways. Besides, I’m enjoying watching you eat it.” 

 

Balthazar said nothing else, he simply opened his mouth allowing Sam to feed him this decadence on a spoon. The trend stayed the same, Sam would feed him a spoonful, Balthazar would close his eyes, savor the taste and moan. By time they got down to the last bite, Sam had a raging hard-on. 

 

Taking the last spoonful, Sam held it up to Balthazar’s mouth, and when he opened his mouth, leaning toward the spoon Sam pulled the spoon away, teasing him. Balthazar’s eyes snapped fire at Sam. Sam smiled and put the spoon to his lips, and as Balthazar was closing his mouth over it, he pulled it back again. Sam was laughing, Balthazar was not as amused. “Okay, okay.” Sam said placing the spoon in front of his frowny lover.

 

Balthazar inched toward the spoon slowly, making sure Sam wasn't going to snatch it away again. He didn't. Balthazar took the spoon in his mouth, knowing it was the last of it, he wanted to savor it even more. With his eyes closed, he took the handle of the spoon, moaning loudly as he pulled it from his mouth. His eyes snapped open.  _ Oh fuck. Had he been sounding like a bad porn flick this whole time?  _ He glanced at Sam, but Sam was looking at his mouth. He reached up a finger, sure enough, he had a dab of fudge there. He was intending to lick it off, when Sam snatched his hand and sucked the fudge off his finger. Balthazar’s mouth open in a surprised ‘O'. Sam looked Balthazar in the eyes for a moment longer, then standing up he started to gather the dishes so he could take them to the kitchen. Balthazar’s attention fell to Sam’s crotch. It was painfully obvious that Sam was aroused. He watched as Sam took all the dishes to the kitchen.

 

Sam was standing in front of the sink, he stopped it up and started running the water so he could wash them. He took his suit jacket off, folding it and sitting it on the counter out of the way. He rolled his sleeves up and started washing the dishes. His mind started to wander as he washed, body shifting to autopilot. His thoughts first went to the way Balthazar ate his dessert, and how sexy he sounded, and then he wondered if Balthazar’s mouth would look that delicious wrapped around his dick.

 

He started imagining Balthazar kneeling in front of him, sucking him off. Suddenly, Balthazar was behind him, pulling his shirt out of his pants, then he unbuckled the belt. Next, he slid his hand into the front of Sam’s pants, rubbing the palm of his hand down his hard length. Sam’s breath caught and his hand stilled, dishes forgotten. When Balthazar’s hand closed around him, his hips jerked forward. 

 

“If you stop washing those dishes Cinderella, I will stop as well.” Balthazar breathed into his ear. Sam started back washing dishes. He was washing slowly, it was hard to concentrate with Balthazar stroking him and kissing on his neck. Sam just wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the sensations but he had to keep washing. 

 

Balthazar kept an eye on the amount of dishes in the sink, the closer to finishing the dishes Sam got, the faster he stroked him. He had made Sam’s shirt disappear, it had kept getting in the way. He was currently sucking on a spot between Sam’s shoulder blades, it had his hunter breathing heavy and he shook slightly. He bit down on the spot, drawing the skin up into his mouth and biting down harder. Sam’s head fell forward, his breath coming faster. Balthazar ran his tongue over and around the spot. Sam let out a soft gasp and stopped washing the plate in his hands. Balthazar took his mouth off of him and stopped moving his hand. Sam whimpered. “Keep washing Cinderella.” Sam took several deep breaths and then proceeded to finish washing the plate. Balthazar went back to work, finding another spot to mark and stroking Sam. 

 

Sam finished the dishes and braced his hands on the edge of the sink as Balthazar pulled his cock out of his pants. He had better access now. Balthazar pulled Sam against him and backed up until his back hit the opposite counter. He stroked Sam faster now, latching onto a sensitive spot on his neck. Balthazar bit down on Sam’s neck hard enough to hurt and added a small snap to his wrist, Sam groaned out loud, causing a shiver to run down Balthazar’s spine. He started whispering in Sam’s ear. “Mmm, you, looked so good tonight Samuel. My sweet, sexy, smart Samuel. You have no idea how bad I want to lean you over the sink and fuck you. How badly I want to slam into you over, over again until I make you come.” Sam thrust his hips into Balthazar’s tight grip. Balthazar got the hint, Sam was close to coming. He stroked him faster, at the end of each stroke he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head of his dick. Sam’s legs were shaking from the pleasure and need to release. Balthazar turned Sam’s head towards him and kissed him roughly, biting down on his bottom lip, sweeping his tongue across it, both of the men were kissing as if they were trying to swallowed the other up. Sam stiffened, breaking away from the kiss, he threw his head back and roared his release into the night. His legs shook violently and threatened to give out completely. Balthazar held Sam up and against his chest, placing kisses against his shoulders and neck. 

 

With a thought Balthazar cleaned up both his hand and Sam’s torso. 

 

Sam turned around in his arms and laid his head on the shorter man's shoulder. “I think you broke me. I'm beat.” 

  
Balthazar chuckled. “Then I suppose we’re even. You did rob me of my ability to breath earlier if you do recall.” He pushed away from the counter and took Sam’s hand leading him upstairs. 


	3. Goodnight

When they got to their room Balthazar blocked Sam from coming in the room. He was starting to second guess himself. 

 

“Dude, move. I’m exhausted.”

 

Balthazar was so taken aback by Sam calling him dude, he turned sideways to look at him, leaving an open for Sam to push through. He stopped short, taking in the room. 

 

Balthazar had apparently been busy while Sam cooked. He had done the room over. Before the room was done in muted shades of brown, and the bed was just any old bed, nothing about it was special. There had been no furniture in here besides the bed. Now the floor was covered in a thick black carpet, Sam literally felt his feet sink down into it. There were two wardrobes on either side of a full length mirror. There was sheer black curtains tied up at the windows. The walls were painted black, with tiny pinpricks of silver that made it seem like you were looking out into the night sky, and on one wall writer in huge sweeping letters was the word “Salthazar”. There was also a chandelier extended from the ceiling, it held 9 black candles, each casting shadows across the room. But the most impressive item in the room was the bed. This bedroom had been built around the natural rock of the mountain, so one wall was completely rock, and now coming out of the cavern wall was a bed. It was also made of stone. The bed and wall looked like one flowing piece. And it was huge. It was definitely long enough were Sam wouldn’t have to worry about his legs hanging over the end. But the width, it was wide enough to fit at least 4 to 5 grown men. The bed was facing the glass windows, and was made up in light blue satin sheets. And the comforter that was at the foot of the bed was a dark jewel toned blue. The bed was clearly the centerpiece and it looked like it was swimming in an inky ocean. The wardrobes slide open and Sam was able to see a bunch of clothes had been put inside, including the Aladdin outfit from earlier. Sam turned to Balthazar, and he could tell he was nervous.

 

Taking Balthazar’s hand, pulling him further into the room with him, turned to the wall with the name. “Salthazar?”

 

Balthazar looked away. Well your brother and Casting had a cute little name for them, so I figure we should too. Aren't we a power couple too?” he said trying to make light of the situation.

 

Sam smiled at he man. He was very thoughtful. At least with him he was. “The room looks very nice. I especially like the bed.”

 

Balthazar visibly relaxed. “I'm glad. Now weren't you saying how exhausted you were?”

 

Sam bent down kissing the other man gently on the lips. “Yes. And thank you for everything today. It was perfect. You are perfect.” Sam started disrobing, removing what clothes he still had on. Folding them he placed them inside one of the wardrobes. He gave a good long stretch, giving Balthazar a good look at his muscles rolling underneath all that luscious skin. Sam climbed into bed yawning. “Are you coming Baal?”

 

“Gladly.” Balthazar flicked his hand and the candles blew out. He climbed into bed behind Sam, draping his arm across his middle.

 

Sam woke up to the feeling of Balthazar kissing on his neck and lightly stroking him. His boxer briefs were gone. He lay there not moving, just enjoying the moment. 

 

“I know you're awake love.” Balthazar purred in Sam’s ear. He licked along the shell of it. Sam arched his back, pushing his ass into Balthazar’s crotch. He reached behind him and placed a hand on the back of Balthazar’s head, running his fingers lightly across the nape of his neck. 

 

“What time is it?” Sam asked stifling a yawn. 

 

“Early, but not early enough.” was Balthazar’s cryptic answer. 

 

“Hmm. That's helpful.” Balthazar bit him playfully on his earlobe.

 

“No sassing me right now love.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because I might decide to stop what I’m doing.”

 

“And what if I decide I much rather get more sleep?”

 

“Then I will just have to convince you that sleep is overrated.”

 

“Or maybe I should just do you quickly so I can go back to sleep." Sam quirked.

 

“There's an ideal.” 

 

Sam turned around and faced Balthazar. “You good?” he saw something on Balthazar’s face that worried him.

 

“I’m fine love. Everything is perfect.”

 

Sam looked up at the candles, there was two lit. “One for you, one for me.” Balthazar explained.

 

Sam cupped Balthazar’s face. “What’s wrong and don’t tell me nothing.”

 

“What happened to you doing me fast so you can get back to sleep?”

 

“After I know what is wrong with my Baal.”

 

Balthazar sighed heavily. “I want to make it official before we go back. Because I feel like if we don't, we never will. And, and you might decide to hell with me.”

 

Sam gave Balthazar’s hair a little tug. “Hey. Listen to me, as far as I am concerned we are official. We were official the moment you woke up from that Wyvern’s poison. And I’m not going anywhere. Why would you think I would just give up on you or us?”

 

“Because I'm a worthless sod. Not worth the vessel I'm shoved into. I'm selfish, argumentative, troublesome, I have no loyalty. I'm just an all around arsehole. And because I know how smart you are, you’ll figure it out too and see I'm not worth your trouble.”

 

Sam leaned into Balthazar, stealing away whatever he was about to say next with a kiss. He kissed him slowly, exploring every corner of his mouth. Tasting, savoring, delving deeper. Sam held Balthazar to him, sliding his hands up and down his back. He felt some of the tension leave Balthazar’s body. He didn't like his angel feeling insecure about their relationship. Sure it was new, and yeah it was different for Sam, but he didn't run from things just because they were different or difficult.

 

He laid on his back pulling Balthazar on top of him, spreading his legs so they fit together more comfortably. He kissed the underside of Balthazar’s chin, nipping it lightly, making his way down his neck, licking his pulse point. “Mmm.” Balthazar seemed to like that so he suckled the same spot, taking the tip of his tongue and applying pressure. “Aah.” Sam bit him. Balthazar jerked against Sam, “Fuuuck” he murmured. Sam ran his hands down Balthazar’s back to his ass and kneaded it, squeezing. He hauled back his hand and smacked him on the ass, once, twice. “Ohh Sammy.” Balthazar started rocking his hips into Sam’s. Sam groaned at the friction. He took his middle finger and stuck it in between Balthazar’s already parted lips. “Suck.” Sam ordered. Balthazar sucked his finger getting it nice and wet. Sam hooked his ankles around Balthazar’s legs and pulled them apart. With one hand he spread Balthazar’s cheeks and removing his finger from Balthazar’s mouth he pushed into his entrance. “Mmm.” Balthazar moaned. He pushed back against Sam’s finger. 

 

“You're still open from before?” Sam questioned, unsure if that was normal or not. “Mmhmm, a bit.” Balthazar gasped out. Sam had found his prostate quicker this time and was already doing a number on it. His moans got louder, he dug his nails into Sam’s shoulders as he rode Sam’s finger. 

 

Sam added two more fingers. Balthazar threw his head back, wiggled his ass, working it down the length of Sam’s massive fingers. “Sammmmmy please.”

 

Sam watched Balthazar’s face, he was a beautiful creature, especially now, his face turned up to the sky, brows furrowed in concentration. Lips parted as he moaned and called his name. Sam rolled them, reversing their positions. Sam kneeled in between Balthazar’s thighs. Leaning forward he kissed Balthazar, lining himself up, he pushed slowly, so as not to hurt Balthazar. Sam leaned his forehead against Balthazar’s. This sensation was almost too much. He squeezed his eyes shut and his hands gripped the silky sheets on either side of Balthazar’s head. Balthazar ran a hand down the center of Sam’s back, he was sweating and shaking from the ridge control he was exercising over his body at the moment. “Baal, you’re so damn tight. I don't know if I can do this. I’ll hurt you.” Sam’s voice was very strained.

 

Balthazar lifted his face, kissing Sam. “You won't hurt me Samuel, but you have to move mon cœur.”

 

Sam refused to move, he had pushed only about half of himself in when he had stopped. Balthazar took the matter into his own hand. He started kissing Sam again, a hand tangled in his hair. He pulled sharply. Sam hissed. Balthazar did it again and deepened his kiss. Biting at Sam’s lip, sucking it in his mouth. He got very aggressive. Sam responded to aggressiveness better than tenderness. He kept a hand in Sam’s hair and raked his other hand down his back hard. Sam growled into his mouth. He did it again but as he was dragging his nails down Sam’s back, he wrapped his legs around his waist and thrust down on Sam’s thick length. 

 

Sam cried out, throwing his head back, and Balthazar’s eyes watered even as he moaned. Sam had bottomed out and still wasn’t all the way in. Balthazar guided Sam’s mouth back to his, kissing him like his life depended on it. Winding his hips and pushing on the small of Sam’s back he urged him into motion. 

 

Sam started slowly thrusting into Balthazar, because of his size he brushed over his prostate with every thrust. Sam was kissing and biting along Balthazar’s neck.

 

Balthazar ever the loud and showy angel was extremely vocal. Shouting his pleasure into the room, his loud moans and encouraging dirty words were echoing off the stone wall. Sam gave short shallow thrust that made his head spin. He wasn't sure if he could do this, but at least Balthazar didn't seem to be in any pain. 

 

Sam sat up, kneeling in between his thighs. Still pumping shallowly, he took Balthazar’s dick in his hand and started stroking him. Balthazar whipped his head from side to side. “Oh my Sammy. Mmm. Please Sammy, harder.”

 

Sam would not comply. He kept up short shallow movements but increased the speed of his hand stroking Balthazar. The angel had his head back, displaying his lovely neck, straining upward. He was back to speaking multiple languages as he moaned. The only word that Sam could really understand was his name. Even still, he could understand the tone of his words. He was delirious with feeling. 

 

Sam shortened his strokes even more, so he was just hitting Balthazar’s prostate. He added a flick to his wrist and twisted his hand in a corkscrew fashion. Balthazar was thrusting up into Sam's hand. Heartbeats later Balthazar cried out Sam’s name, back arched off the bed, coming hard all over Sam’s hands and his own stomach. Sam pulled out of Balthazar, still hard. Balthazar flicked a finger weakly, cleaning them up. Sam pulled Balthazar into his arms, face resting against his chest. He ran his hands up and down Balthazar's back and arms until he had fallen back to sleep.

 

Balthazar shifted so he could watch Sam sleep. He was still frowning even in his sleep. He reached up a hand to smooth out the furrow between his eyes. His poor protective hunter. Again he had not allowed himself to finish out of concern for him. How would he get through to Samuel? He deserved to be physically satisfied. He had saw the size of Samuel's manhood back when Dean had locked him out the motel room with no clothes. He knew what he was getting into, and he knew he could handle him. They would be leaving soon and he was sure it would only be harder to convince Samuel of this once they were back home. 

  
Balthazar quietly left the bed, going to stand in front of the window. The sky was getting lighter. If he had only asked for a time stopping enchantment on this place. He stood there watching the sun rise over his Father’s masterpiece. It was beautiful. He made his way back over to the bed, climbing in he pulled Sam into his arms and watched him sleep as he tried to think of a solution.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I appreciate you reading my work. Comments and kudos always welcomed.


End file.
